Slap Shot/quotes
This is a list of quotes from Slap Shot. *'Denis Lemieux': "Icing happen when the puck come down, bang, you know, before the other guys. Nobody there, you know. My arm go comes up then the game stop then start up." *'Denis Lemieux': "You do that, you go to the box, you know. Two minutes by yourself and...you feel shame, you know. And then you get free." *'Jeff Hanson': "Think they show Speed Racer here?" *'Jack Hanson': "Get me a grape and an orange. And none of that stinkin' root beer!" *'Ned Braden': "They teach you how to underline in college." *'Ned Braden': "Are you guys brothers?" *'Reggie Dunlop': "He's a criminal element." *'Johnny Upton': "The worst goon in hockey today." *'Reggie Dunlop': "What're you guys doing?" *'Steve Hanson': "Putting on the foil." *'Joe McGrath': "This is the last season. It'll be announced tomorrow." *'Johnny Upton': "I'm too old to be traded again." *'Jack Hanson': "I don't wanna play no more. You broke the darn car." *'Reggie Dunlop': "At the end of the day, I think about women. You know, I think about women's bodies. Now maybe all that'll change. Maybe I'll wind up sleeping with old goalies." *'Steve Hanson': "Nailed him right in his mind!" *'Reggie Dunlop': "Okay, guys. Show us what you got." *'Denis Lemieux': "Joe, who own the Chiefs?" *'Joe McGrath': "Owns! Owns!" *'Morris Wanchuk': "Get your butt in gear!" *'Reggie Dunlop': "Get that lumber in his teeth! Let 'em know you're there!" *'Ned Braden': "Bleed all over 'em. Let 'em know you're there." *'Hyannisport Announcer': "The fans are standing up to them. The security guards are standing up to them. The peanut vendors are standing up to them! And by God if I could get down there, I'd be standing up to them!" *'Reggie Dunlop': "They're gonna put you in the same jail with Ogilthorpe." *'Ned Braden': "See they book ya, then they give you a dime. And they let you make one phone call." *'Jack Hanson': "Call the pizza man!" *'Morris Wanchuk': "Why don't ya call a massage parlor." *'Dickie Dunn': "I tried to capture the spirit of the thing." *'Pharmacist': "I guess that was a big fight. Are you in pain?" *'Denis Lemieux': "No, it hurt like hell." *'Morris Wanchuk': "That is a very deep cut." *'Joe McGrath': "You can't put a bounty on a man's head!" *'Reggie Dunlop': "I just did." *'Reggie Dunlop': "Don't ever play 'Lady of Spain' again!" *'Reggie Dunlop': "They don't want you to score goals! They want blood!" *'Reggie Dunlop': "We were never anything but a rich broad's tax write-off." *'Jack Hanson': "Reg is our coach." *'Steve Hanson': "Sure. Old time hockey." *'Jeff Hanson': "Like Eddie Shore." *'Steve Hanson': "Hi, Ogie. Buy ya a soda after the game." *'Joe McGrath': "We're losin'! They're burying us alive!" *'Jeff Hanson': "Eddie Shore?" *'Joe McGrath': "Piss on Eddie Shore!" *'Steve Hanson': "Old time hockey?" *'Joe McGrath': "Piss on old time hockey!" *'Francine Dunlop': "It's been a long time since this place saw my shadow." *'Jim Carr': "Everybody is just on their feet screaming 'Kill Kill Kill'! This is hockey!" Category:Quotes